starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cybot Galáctica/Leyendas
*Imperio Galáctico |era = *Era del Alzamiento del ImperioHan Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Era de la Rebelión }} Cybot Galactica era una de las mas grandes e importantes compañías constructoras de droides en la galaxia junto con Industrias Automaton. Historia Cybot Galáctica tenía su centro de operaciones en el planeta Etti IV, en el Sector Corporativo. Se destacó en la comercialización y el diseño, pero también era conocida por tener productos caros. Sin embargo, el amplio servicio y soporte de Cybot Galáctica compensó esto. Casi todos los principales y menores mundos de la República y el Imperio tenían por lo menos un centro de ventas y servicios de Cybot. Debido a la frecuencia de sus productos y centros de servicio, los mecánicos tardaban un tiempo relativamente corto al reparar o modificar los droides de Cybot. Al igual que otros fabricantes de droides, Cybot Galáctica utilizó las amplias instalaciones de producción en Telti, así como las del planeta Affa para su división de droides de protocolo. Cybot Galáctica domino el mercado de droides de protocolo, por lo que tuvo gran importancia en la historia de la Galaxia y una poderosa influencia en los Mundos del Núcleo y el Sector Corporativo. La compañía fue conocida por su amplia gama de droides que van desde simples droides de trabajo hasta modelos de droides de seguridad avanzados. También podujo equipos de computadores y electrónicos. C-3PO fue construido por Anakin Skywalker con partes de droides de Cybot Galáctica desechados en las pilas de basura de Watto."Thank the Maker" Un droide de protocolo similar, C-3PX, fue modificado por Darth Maul para servir como droide asesino.Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Cybot Galáctica colaboró con Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat para desarrollar el Droide de Exploración Todo Terreno.Enter the Unknown Apariciones *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' * * *''Traición en Cestus'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Shinbone Showdown'' *''Shadow Games'' * *''The Abduction'' * * * *''Debts to Pay'' * *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vortex'' Fuentes *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Endless Vigil'' }} Notas y referencia Categoría:Patrocinadores Signatarios de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo Categoría:Productos de Cybot Galactica Categoría:Fabricantes de droides